urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Witches of Echo Park series
The Witches of Echo Park series — by Amber Benson. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview ✥ Unbeknownst to most of humankind, a powerful network of witches thrives within the shadows of society, using magic to keep the world in balance. But the witches are being eliminated—and we will all pay if their power falls… ✥ When Lyse MacAllister’s great-aunt Eleanora, the woman who raised her, becomes deathly ill, Lyse puts her life in Georgia on hold to rush back to Los Angeles. And once she returns to Echo Park, Lyse discovers her great-aunt has been keeping extraordinary secrets from her. Not only is Lyse heir to Eleanora’s Victorian house; she is also expected to take her great-aunt’s place in the Echo Park coven of witches. But accepting her destiny means placing herself in deadly peril—for the world of magic is under siege, and the battle the witches now fight may be their last… ~ The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park, #1) by Amber Benson - Risingshadow Lead's Supe *Echo Park's comatose in witches. Primary Supe *Faeries What Sets it Apart *An Urban Fantasy that tackles classic fairy-tales Narrative Type and Narrators *First person — narrated by Lyse, the protagonist Books in Series The Witches of Echo Park series: # The Witches of Echo Park (2015) # The Last Dream Keeper (2016) # The End of Magic (2017) Themes, Motifs, Symbolism Mastiff: Utilizes most of the classic of Witches in unique and interesting ways. World Building Setting Los Angeles, California. Places: Supernatural Elements ✥ Faeries, princesses, gnome postal service, sorcerers, Djinn, werewolves, hellhound, witches, imps, magical creatures, Protagonist ✥ Lyse MacAllister, who jumps on the next plane to California the moment she learns the devastating news that her great-aunt Eleanora, the woman who raised her, is dying. Lyse hopes to convince her great-aunt to seek a second or even a third medical opinion. What she doesn’t realize is that Eleanora has something to tell her too, a great secret that could change her life forever. ~ The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park, #1) by Amber Benson - Risingshadow ✥ Lyse discovers that magic is real, that there’s a reason why the house she grew up in has felt strange to her ever since she was a child. Eleanora isn’t just a kindly old distant relative who took her in after her parents died; in truth, her great-aunt is the leader of the Echo Park witches – though the women much prefer the term blood sisters. And now that Eleanora is ready to pass on to the next life, she wants Lyse to take her place as head of the coven. ~ The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park, #1) by Amber Benson - Risingshadow ✥ Lyse McAllister is Eleanor's niece who spent her early teen years living with her "great-aunt" after her parents died, then moved to Athens, Georgia. She never knew her "great-aunt" was a witch, nor did she have any idea that one day she would be forced into taking the mantle of the Echo Park Coven. Lyse has one of the most struggle after her lovely cirrhosis. Lyse is also facing the most diving challenger in the hard grounds. She has to come to grips with the reality that things aren't as straight forward as they seem, and she might be a target for the coming storm. I do think that Lyse has a long way to go before we can call her a heroine, but I don't doubt that Benson will get us there. ~ Gizmo's Reviews: *Gizmos Early Reviews* The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park #1) by Amber Benson Characters To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Author Amber Benson * Website: Bio: Amber Nicole Benson was born in Birmingham Alabama. She is best known for her portrayal of Tara Maclay in the TV series Buffy the vampire slayer, but there is a lot more to this amazing woman than that. While working on Buffy she wrote, directed, produced, edited and acted in Chance a film that also featured James Marsters. Following this she worked on a series of animated films for the BBC with the co-creator Christopher Golden called Ghosts of Albion: legacy. She has continued to create her own work through her production company Benson Entertainment including her second film Lovers Liars and Lunatics. Amber is also an accomplished author having worked on novels and comic books including Willow and Tara Buffy the vampire slayer comics, short stories, and the continuation of the Ghosts of Albion animation again with Christopher Golden. This incredibly talented woman also has a lovely singing voice which can be heard on the soundtrack for the Buffy episode Once More With Feeling. As well as this she made an appearance on a VH1 celebrity karaoke tribute to The Rocky Horror Show when she sang "Toucha Toucha Touch me". ~ Amber Benson - FF Other Series by Author * Ghosts of Albion ~ Link * The Witches of Echo Park ~ Link Contributors Cover Artists *Artist: Larry Rostant — Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Witches of Echo Park Other Contributors * Audio Book Narrator: — Source: * Editor: — Source: Publishing Information * Publisher: Ace, * Series Page: Series: Echo Park Coven * Bk-1: Paperback, 304 pages, Pub: January 6th 2015—ISBN 0425282465 * Bk-2: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: January 5th 2016—ISBN 0425268683 * Bk-3: Paperback, 320 pages, Pub: May 16th 2017—ISBN 0425268691 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Witches of Echo Park (2015): Unbeknownst to most of humankind, a powerful network of witches thrives within the shadows of society, using their magic to keep the world in balance. But they are being eliminated—and we will all pay if their power falls… When Lyse MacAllister’s great-aunt Eleanora, the woman who raised her, becomes deathly ill, Lyse puts her comfortable life in Georgia on hold to rush back to Los Angeles. And once she returns to Echo Park, Lyse discovers her great-aunt has been keeping secrets—extraordinary secrets—from her. Not only is Lyse heir to Eleanora’s Victorian estate; she is also expected to take her great-aunt’s place in the Echo Park coven of witches. But to accept her destiny means to place herself in deadly peril—for the world of magic is under siege, and the battle the witches now fight may be their last… ~ Goodreads | The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park, #1) by Amber Benson — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK TWO—The Last Dream Keeper (2016): Lyse MacAllister did not step into an easy role when she took over as master of the Echo Park coven of witches after her great-aunt Eleanora’s death. As she begins to forge the bonds that will help her lead her sisters, she struggles to come to terms with her growing powers. And she soon faces a deadly new threat. A group of fanatics intent on bringing about the end of times has invaded the witches Council—but the Council is turning a blind eye to the danger growing in its midst. Only one witch is prophesied to be able to stop the encroaching darkness. And if Lyse and her blood sisters are to have any chance at protecting all we know from being lost forever, they must keep her safe—no matter what the cost… ~ Goodreads | The Last Dream Keeper (The Witches of Echo Park, #2) by Amber Benson — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists ✤ BOOK THREE—The End of Magic (2017): Lyse MacAllister used to be like everyone else blissfully ignorant of magic, of the dire battles being fought in shadows and secrecy. But that was before her Aunt Eleanora died, leaving her in control of the Echo Park coven; before she found herself in the middle of the witches clash with the anti-magic zealots known as the Flood; before her blood sisters turned against her... As the Flood begins turning humans across the globe against the witches, Lyse must find a way to regain the trust of her former magical family and once again unify them. Because the final battle between good and evil is looming and if the witches don t stand against it together, all of humankind could be lost... ~ Goodreads | The End of Magic (The Witches of Echo Park, #2) by Amber Benson — Reviews, Discussion, Bookclubs, Lists First Sentences # The Witches of Echo Park (2015) — It also left me with questions about Lyse & the Flood. # The Last Dream Keeper (2016) — The Changeling at the stake every I had my disturbing creatures. # The End of Magic (2017) — Becoming the linger her coven witches in the rising darkness. Read Alikes (suggestions) * Kate Daniels series * October Daye series * SPI Files series * Night Owls series * Grimm Agency series ~ Check Category links at bottom of page. See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *Amber Benson ~ FF *Amber Benson - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *The Witches of Echo Park Series ~ Shelfari *The Witches of Echo Park | Series ~ LibraryThing Interviews: * Author: *Calliope Reaper-Jones Novels by Amber Benson *Amber Benson's Official Blog *Amber Benson - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Amber Benson *Amber Benson's Official Blog: You Broke Me A Little Bit *Amber Benson - Comic Book DB *Amber Benson - AllMovie *Amber Benson - IMDb Community, Fan Sites: *Amber Benson (amber_benson) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers The Witches of Echo Park (The Witches of Echo Park -1) by Amber Benson.jpg|1. The Witches of Echo Park (2015—The Witches of Echo Park series, #1) by Amber Benson—Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20949471-the-witches-of-echo-park The Last Dream Keeper (The Witches of Echo Park -2) by Amber Benson.jpg|2. The Last Dream Keeper (2016—The Witches of Echo Park series, #2) by Amber Benson—Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/25361849-the-last-dream-keeper The End of Magic (The Witches of Echo Park -3) by Amber Benson.jpg|3. The End of Magic (2017—The Witches of Echo Park series, #3) by Amber Benson—Art: Larry Rostant|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/30212033-the-end-of-magic Category:Paranormal Detectives as Main Supe Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Hellhounds Category:Sorcerers Category:Witches Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magical Objects Category:Cultists Category:Grimoire, Magical Books Category:Faeries Category:Series Category:Female Lead